


Gifts

by equineaurora



Series: Flufftober [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Alec loves giving Magnus gifts





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers, 
> 
> I am so sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had like no time to write. I decided to just skip Day 5: words cause I was struggling to write something and just move on to day 6: gifts. This is my longest piece for this challenge so hopefully that makes up for skipping day 5. 
> 
> This is not beta'd. At all. I haven't even reread it, I should have been in bed like an hour ago but I wanted to get something out before midnight. So here you go. I will edit it sometime tomorrow. 
> 
> AS usually I don't own the characters. Enjoy.

Something Alec had come to realize after he gave Magnus the Omamori charm was that Magnus wasn’t used to getting gifts. People always came to Magnus expecting something, a potion, a spell, a summoning, an ancient text translated. Whatever it was they needed, Magnus did the task, he got the paid, and they went on their way. None of these people ever gave Magnus a gift as a thanks for a job well done. Even his friends didn’t really give presents to Magnus they were all immortal and didn’t really celebrate any occasions that gifts were required for. So overall, Magnus didn’t receive gifts, Alec was determined to change that. 

Alec comes home from work one evening and finds Magnus working in is Apothecary. Alec leans in the doorway and waits for Magnus to finish the potion. They had learned the hard way what happens when Alec distracts Magnus in the middle a potion. After about ten minutes Magnus pours the potion into a vial and puts the stopper in and Alec finally enters the room, sliding his arms around Magnus waist and kissing his neck. “Please tell me that was the last thing you needed to do tonight,” he mummers against Magnus’ skin. 

Magnus melts into his touch, tilting his head to reach Alec’s lips with his. “It was,” he mummers against his boyfriends lips. 

“Excellent,” Alec responds, finding Magnus’ hand with his and leading him back out to the front room where Alec had dropped his bag earlier. He drops Magnus’ hand so he can crouch down and dig around in his hand. “Ah ha,” he says, pulling a jewelry box out. 

“Alexander…,” Magnus says a little concerned about what’s in the box. 

“Relax, it’s not an engagement ring, I know we aren’t ready for that yet,” Alec says, walking back over to him and opening the box so Magnus can see what’s inside. 

Magnus gasps, hands going to his mouth as he takes in the silver necklace in the box, he reaches out and carefully picks it up so he can get a closer look at the infinity symbol charm hanging from the chain and gasps again when he realizes it’s an arrow with small diamonds running along the front side. “Alexander...it’s beautiful,” Magnus says in awe, staring at it. 

“Izzy dragged me jewelry shopping with her and when I saw it I thought it was perfect for you and Izzy agreed so I went ahead and bought it. My love for you is infinite and I’m an archer so,” Alec is cut off by Magnus kissing him. 

“Thank you Alexander, I love it,” Magnus says when they pull back for air. “Put it on me?” he asks. 

Alec just grins and takes the necklace and fastens it around Magnus’ neck. 

Years later Magnus has gotten used to his boyfriend just randomly showing up with gifts, almost every piece of jewelry he currently wears was from Alec, there’s various paintings hanging up in the loft that Alec thought he would like and numerous flowers all spelled to last forever. No matter how many times Alec brings him a gift he still gets this giddy sort of excitement about it. He plays with the infinity arrowhead necklace he still wears as he waits for Alec to get back from his week long trip to Idris, he glances at the clock, wondering what is taking him so long when he suddenly grins as the wards shift to let Alec in. 

Alec flings the door open and just barges in, practically buzzing with excitement as he exclaims, “Magnus! I have something for you!” 

Magnus just chuckles as he stands to greet him, “oh really now? What did you bring me from Idris?” he asks with a grin. 

Alec suddenly drops to one knee and pulls out an old looking jewelry box with runes on it. 

Magnus’ eyes widen at Alec’s actions but doesn’t say anything. 

“Magnus Bane, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You once said to me, ‘you unlocked something in me,’ well that might be true, you however awakened my true self. Made me see that there is more to life than my duty to the Clave. Made me see that I can have what I always wanted. You are what I always wanted Magnus Bane, even if I didn’t know it then, I know it know. You are what I want Magnus. So, Magnus Bane, love of my life, will you marry me?” Alec looks up at him, nervously waiting the answer. 

Magnus has a hand over his mouth, tears spilling out of his golden cat eyes, “I would love to, but we can’t,” he points out. 

“Oh yes we can,” Alec answers, pulling a scroll out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Magnus. 

Magnus opens the scroll and gasps again as he reads the words written there. 

“By order of the Clave, 

The wedded union of a Shadowhunter of any gender to a Downworlder of any gender from this day forth will be seen as legal by the Clave with all the same rights as two Shadowhunters united in Marriage.” 

The order is followed by the signatures of every member of the Clave. 

“This is why I went to Idris, to get this finalized,” Alec adds, watching Magnus’ face from where he is still kneeling. 

Magnus is staring at the words on the scroll with wide eyes before he suddenly flings it to the side and launches himself at Alec. “yes, yes, a thousands times yes. I will marry you Alec Lightwood.”

Alec falls on his back with Magnus’ on top of him but just grins up at his now fiance. 

Magnus rolls off of him so Alec can sit up and reaches for the ring box Alec is still holding, “the ring?” he asks. 

“Oh right,” Alec says, opening the ring box, inside is Alec’s Lightwood family ring and Magnus’ eyes widen again. 

“You want me...to have a Shadowhunter family heirloom?” he asks, stunned. 

“It is my ring to do with as I see fit. I want you to have it, you are a part of the Lightwood family now and I want there to be no doubt about that, but I understand if you don’t want to wear it, I know my ancestors weren’t very kind to you and your people.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupts him before he can start rambling. “I love it and would be honored to wear it. Thank you. “

“You would?” Alec asks, looking at him stunned. 

“Yes,” Magnus replies holding his left hand out. 

Alec grins and takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto Magnus’ finger, it’s too big but with a snap of his fingers the ring adjusts to fit him perfectly. 

“Thank you. This is the best gift ever,” Magnus says, pulling Alec to him to seal the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated. 
> 
> I don't know how to embed images on here so here's a link to the necklace Alec gave Magnus. https://www.kay.com/en/kaystore/infinity-arrow-necklace-1-20-ct-tw-diamonds-sterling-silver
> 
> I also had no clue what to call this so suggestions please?


End file.
